Like Rocky Road Ice Cream
by Kimiko Kama
Summary: Java is the oldest of three. She speaks her mind if only to herself. Her life is an interesting twist and turn of love for Jay, Love For Ram, and Hatred for her sister Ebony. And like the 'What Ice Cream Is Your Life'Quiz said, Her Life Is like Rocky Road
1. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE  
**  
"Sorry, but you are not a winner," My Chocolate wrapper said. How often had I heard this? Well not directly but it's been in my face since...since my sisters were born. First Siva, and then Ebony who I like to refer to as the B. But being bitter will not save my life or least that's what the fortune cookie I opened a few minutes ago suggested, I think that a girl who works in a Chinese restaurant with an owner who isn't really Chinese but has an accent of a Mob boss, that's when you're allowed to be bitter...I think.  
  
"Java! We have costumers get to work!" Mr. Dealer spat. See his name isn't even Chinese, but to the customers he's Mr. Wong. What a fake!  
  
"Sure...." I crumbed up my self-esteem lowering wrapper and threw it into the trash can. As I walked to were the our hungry customers waited I expected Ms. Wheeler the old lady who had a thing for the Sweet and Sour Chicken, but when I got there I saw the most amazing man....he was like Adonis, wait...like? He was Adonis and his blonde hair glowed like a halo or maybe it was it was the light from outside but I know for sure that under his black t-shirt and jeans was a guy that was so fit it just proved that God was female. As I lost myself fantasying about this stranger from above I hardly realized that he was snapping his fingers trying to get my attention. "Um, Hello...miss?"  
  
I blinked. "Excuse me sir I lost myself."  
  
He laughed. My left knee gave way; if he laughed again I knew I would be nothing a pile on Mr. "Wong's" clean tiled floor. "It's ok, we always can only expect so much from ourselves." I wanted to scream. He was a genius too! wise like Gandhi but with the body of a Male Soap star...if only, if only.  
  
"Well I'm on the job I can't be daydreaming now can I?" I looked over his shoulder. Thank God no one was coming. It was prime flirtation time.  
  
"Yeah, um...what's the best thing in here? I'm new to town."  
  
My jaw dropped. I must have done something really good to deserve a fresh new comer untainted by the hoochy mama's of the suburbs. I tried to think of my favorite thing on the menu. Nothing. Well the stem Rice was safe. "Uh...the rice is good."  
  
"Just plain rice."  
  
"Yeah, I like you so I don't want to kill you." I quickly looked over my shoulder to make sure Dealer wasn't watching me...I really didn't want to be fired for a second time by this guy.  
  
"Well, ok then...um...?"  
  
"Java...."  
  
"Oh well then Java, I'll take plain old stem rice." He smiled. My eyes glazed over....I was completely ODing on this guy's good looks...wait...what was his name?  
  
"I...uh...ok stem rice." I hurried to the back to give the order. Charlie nodded his approval and started to cook I went back out front to see if I could talk some more with him, but he was sitting in a chair and Ms. Wheeler was standing at the counter. I sighed in frustration the vision of running over the old lady with a pick up truck flashed across my eyes and I calmed slightly. "Good evening, Ms. Wheeler, will you be having the Sweet and Sour Chicken as usual?"  
  
"Yes dear." My ears ached with the contrast of the Adonis' smooth heavenly voice and Ms. Wheeler's aging cackle. My ears, my eyes they had gotten used to sensing a piece of heaven. Charlie came to the front with the plain plastic bag and the Adonis' stomach friendly food placed inside.   
  
I sighed I wasn't going to get to find out his name. "Your food sir!"  
  
He walked over in one smooth sexy stride and giving me the exact amount nodded smiled and walked out my life. My head turned and I watched as Ms. Wheeler absentmindedly bobbed her head to the cheesy culture music. I grimaced. God was cruel! 


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**  
  
Charlie stopped in front of my house later that night. I didn't own a car, and that was the only reason I still put up with the abuse Dealer dished out (I need a car), but also the fact that no other girl around could do the job like me made it a sure thing that I kept my position and got good pay. I slipped the key into the door and nodded for Charlie that I was going to make it in ok. Walking into the House I started to play my favorite game and closed my eyes. We had been living in this house so long that I could make it around with my eyes close. I stopped for a while when Ebony had "accidently" left her Barbie Dream boat in the hall. I was feeling a little luck left from my encounter with Adonis so walking up the stairs I made it safely to my room and plopped down on my purple and black bed letting visions of me and Adonis getting down and dirty in a ? whatever, play across the inside of my eyelids like a movie screen. He was just about to un clasp my expensive lacy black bra when my mother screamed, "JAVA!!!!"  
  
I jumped sitting up straight. Looking around I noticed she had been calling from down stairs. "YES!" I made my voice clear through the entire house. How dare she interrupt my train of thought.  
  
"DID YOU DO YOUR HOMEWORK?"  
  
NO! but I wasn't going tell her that. I quickly pulled out my marketing book and flipped to an interesting page about 'Manipulating Artistic Elements'. "YES!"  
  
"Ok, Then!"  
  
I rolled my eyes sighed and snapped my book laying back into my bed hopeing to recapture my vived green cornfields. When I heard footsteps. "You're nothing but a blantent liar!"  
  
I didn't bother opening my eyes I knew who it was. "No, I'm not Ebony; I just finished."  
  
"Whatever....Where's your research paper on US/Soviet Competition during The Cold War?"  
  
"I never did a paper like that," I lied. "Ask Siva."  
  
"She made a 'D', I wanna 'A'."  
  
I opened my eyes looking at her. "Well I guess your gonna have to work now aren't you."  
  
Ebony rolled her eyes then walking to my closet started going through my old school stuff, yes I keep my old school stuff, but that's not the point, the B was going through my things. I picked up my Marketing book and throwing it nail her square on the butt. She yelped in pain and whirled around. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"  
  
"Get the HELL out of my room."  
  
Ebony glared at me she knew she couldn't go and complain because then she would have to tell that she was trying to cheat on a paper that was due tomorrow and it was already ten. I smiled she was cornered. She mumbled curses under her breathe and marched out of my room. After a few minutes I decided it was best to fake going to bed and turn down the TV and catch up on my soaps I taped. I would wake up early and do my homework tomorrow. As I closed my window I did something very childish, I wished on a star, and I wished for once that I would be lucky enough to get the guy. 


	3. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**  
  
I stared in exhaustion at my computer screen the next day at half past one. My Marketing teacher, Ms. Zeatner, was grading our homework from the night before while we were supposed to do some pointless internet project, I was checking my e-mail. As a proud student Of St. Paul School I learned the fine art of sneaking around from the very beginning and was glad to say I was the master so as I was finishing up my usual e-mail run through I was surprised to get a e-mail that said: "I'm watching you." I looked over my shoulder sighed and typed: "Get A Life Perv!"  
  
I smiled waiting for another message, I knew who it was, but after none came I sighed and closed out and started on my Project. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door. I expected maybe another teacher coming by to gossip, but I was surprised to see instead my genius of a friend Ram. Ram was my age but had skipped two grades and was now going to a near by college. Why he didn't go to some big Ivy League I'm not sure...they were offering full scholarship but when I asked he just smiled...He was always that secretive. As he walked in he was his usual cheese ball self with his old teacher. He talked as if they were his favorite teachers and influenced him to do great things...man was he fake.  
  
"Ms. Zeatner, I miss your classes so much, they inspired me to major in Business."  
  
"Oh your majoring in Business, Ram, I would have never guess but your were one of my best students." The Class groaned in unison and I rolled my eyes. He was so fake, he was actually undecided. He may be a genius, but he didn't know what to do with it. He could at least do my homework which was a rarity in itself.  
  
He continued to talk with Ms. Zeatner until Class ended and pulling my books together, I grabbed my graded homework. Incomplete, what a surprise. As I walked out of Classes I head Ram's quick moving tread behind me. "Java, wait up!"  
  
I turned looking at him. "What do you want?"  
  
"A date?" he said in a hopeful tone  
  
"Fat Chance!" I said in a singing tone. He always asked this and I always said no...unless he got really upset about it, then I offered to go bowling or something.  
  
He managed to step in front of me stopping me in my tracks. "Come on Java you know how much I like you."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not ruining this beautiful friendship we have."  
  
"We could only make it better." He said gently stroking my cheek.  
  
"Uh...NO!" I quickly moved his hand away.  
  
"You know one day I'm going to be great and you're gonna wanna be with me and you know what I'll say?"  
  
"What?" I hated when he got like this.  
  
"Fat Chance!"   
  
I rolled my eyes. "Fine then, I'll see you later."  
  
"Ok...Ok wait, just dinner, movies, and you won't have to sleep with me."  
  
Frustrated, I gave in. "Fine, be at my house at 5:00."  
  
"Great!" He grinned walking off. I watched him go and then sighing an shaking my head started to walk but soon bumped into something hard. When I opened my eyes, I was staring at a Crimson shirt with a Navy strip across the front. Looking up my jaw dropped along with my books all hitting the floor with a thud, and all I could utter was. "Adonis...." 


	4. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR  
**  
As I my eyes glazed over he was again trying to get my attention. "Um...I think you have me confused, my names not Adonis."  
  
I felt my entire body went numb. "I-uh-no, no I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to myself." I quickly picked up my Ancient Mythologies book. "Adonis, ermm...loved by every women who sat eyes on him, mortal or immortal. Yes I believe that's right. I guess I might be passing my test."  
  
He smirked but this time my knees didn't give way, thank goodness! "It's Java right?"  
  
"Yes, and you are....?"  
  
"Jay."  
  
"Jay, so nice to meet you, outside of the work place of course."  
  
"Of Course." He smiled and picked up my books. "Let me walk you to class if we're in the same class."  
  
I couldn't help laughing. "You're new!"  
  
"So?" He shared in my laughter.  
  
"I should be showing you around."  
  
"Well I have a guide, Janice." He turned smiling at this blonde twig with a short skirt a pink top. My eyebrows arched up. I wasn't impressed. When he turned back looking at me she gave me a sneer that made her look slightly like a pig. I wanted to laugh, but adverted my attention to Jay. "But you're in History next right?"  
  
I smiled. "Yes."  
  
"Good, me too."  
  
"Well then let me walk you to class and let Janice make her way to her own, I know hers isn't the same direction." I watched as Janice's jaw dropped several inches, then her eyes gorged even more when I wrapped my arm around his and lead him away. I was envied, I was powerful, and I was on top of the world. As we made our way to into class I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I made my way to my usual seat next to Siva in the back and tapped the one in front of me for Jay sit in. He obliged giving me one of his heart stopping smiles.  
  
"Are you going to introduce me?!" My sister interrupted.  
  
"No!" I rolled my eyes turning back to Jay.  
  
Siva made an exaggerated hurt expression then turned to Jay. "Hi, I'm Siva, Java's younger sister."  
  
"Baby sister...."  
  
"Please our parents barely waited two days before they decided to have me!"  
  
"They didn't decide you just showed up!"  
  
Siva rolled her eyes at me. "Anyway Jay just don't listen to any mean thing she says about me, ok?"  
  
Jay laughed at our little sisterly stick. "Ok Siva, I'll be sure to remember that." He turned smiling to me. I felt my knees go weak and my heart speed up. Jay was doing things to me that I had never felt before, and I loved every moment of it. As the teacher came into the classroom and the bell sounded class began, once again I was brought harshly back to reality. 


	5. Chapter Five

**CHAPTER FIVE**  
  
I blissfully made my way home with Siva that afternoon by foot. I didn't feel a single blister as I thought of Jay asking for my number at the end of our last class together. He had been so cute and almost uncharacteristically shy about it that I wanted jump him right then and there. I didn't care who saw...I was the lucky one.  
  
I made my way up the stars floating on a cloud but hit the wall of reality when I glanced at the clock and noticed it was 4:45 and Ram would be there at 5:00. I could have always cancelled, but for some reason I didn't and cursing to high heaven I made a mad dash to the bath to take a quick shower. A quick shower in my definition being maybe twenty--thirty minutes so I guess I was gunning for a VERY quick shower.  
  
As I walked out of the bathroom my dark violet towel wrapped around me I saw Ebony pass through the hallway. That distinctive look of slyness was on her face and the actually sense of calculation was in her eyes. She was up to something, and as I walked to my room I hardly had time to dwell on it as it was 5:00 and Ram happened to be one of those people who was on time. and I was right because just as I opened my closet to see what I could wear. the door bell rang.  
  
I didn't bother to get it. I was in my bath towel, but the more time I stood there trying to decide on a jeans or a skirt the more frantic the ringing became. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF LAZY COWS!!!" I screamed running down the stairs clutching my towel around me.  
  
When I opened the door and peeped around. I saw Ram holding three black roses, which are my favorite. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a white button up shirt with a few of the buttons loose to show that Ram was no ordinary weak link. He looked at me and smiled walking in to the house. "You ready?"  
  
"Uh....no." I closed the door.  
  
He stared at the bath towel for a minute before saying, "Are we skipping dinner?"

I looked at Ram. "You're sick you know?"  
  
"No I'm not! I can't but be attracted to a women opening doors in bath towels." He handed the flowers to me. "Here you go my beautiful goddess."  
  
"Oh yeah, spread some cheese right over that towel comment why don't you?" I took the flowers sniffing them. They were nice. They were always nice because Ram knew where to get the best. "Ok you can wait in the kitchen for me while I go change."  
  
He walked behind me. "Can't I go with you?"  
  
"No."  
  
He snapped his fingers and headed toward the kitchen. I quickly moved up stairs dropping the flowers on my bed. I admit I don't take care of things well, but I had to get ready quickly so I grabbed a Black Halter Top and my khaki pleated mini skirt and quickly slipped into my ankle boots with the stiletto heel and slapped lotion everywhere that could be seen. Then I ran to my little laptop which was my Christmas present to myself and opened my inbox (My computer was always on) and found that there was a reply to my email. "Actually I have a life I'm going out with this great girl today, so there."  
This made me laugh and I quickly put on my make-up and headed down stairs.  
  
"I loved your e-mail." I said coming down the stairs he had quickly turned off the radio he was frowning. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, what e-mail?" I looked at him and then it dawned. He smiled. "Oh that e-mail. Well what can I say you are great?"  
  
I smiled kissing him on the cheek and then pulled back. He leaned in to kiss me on the lips, but I stopped him with my hand. "Nah-uh-uh! Don't eat all the apples cause they're could be apple pie later."  
  
He grinned. "My favorite." Then grabbing my hand he led me out of the house and to his Red SUV that I didn't particularly like but it was more then I had. Then he back down the drive way we zoomed down the street.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**  
  
We had been riding for sometime before I realized that we had passed the city limits of my small suburban town. There were trees everywhere which isn't unusual, but I thought we'd be staying in town for our date. "Where are we?"  
  
"Sorry I didn't tell you I have to make a quick stop before we go to eat."  
  
I looked at my watch. "It's been thirty minutes."  
  
"You know what I mean. It's just something I have to deal with."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Don't worry Java; I'm not trying to take over the world. I thought I'd wait a few years before I started that."  
  
"Good, I'm not ready to be queen of the world."  
  
"You actually think you'd be queen when I have to beg just for a date."  
  
I turned looking at him. "Have someone on your mind?" I felt a sting of jealousy.  
  
He smiled. "No...You can be queen. I have to think of the little people don't I?"  
  
"I'm not that little."  
  
He glanced over at me. "Nope you're not."   
  
"You're disgusting!" I slapped his arm and he shrank away laughing. I tuned the radio to some heavy rocker song and he grabbed my hand making me stop. He liked that kind stuff, but I never got. I leaned back trying to tune out the screams and drifted into sleep.  
  
When I woke up in what seemed like a split second later. Ram had stopped the car and we were in some parking lot next to a large white building. I didn't have the slightest idea what was going on when Ram looked at me. "Wanna stay in or come with?"  
  
Of course curiosity got the best of me and I pulled off me seat beat. "I'm coming; you can't leave me to die in this piece of junk you call a car."  
  
"Hey no hating on the car, especially when you don't have one." He looked at me accusingly. I sighed getting ready to open the door. "Hey wait I have something else to say."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Empty your pockets, and leave your stuff here."  
  
"What pockets?"  
  
"Don't be difficult; keep your stuff in here, the security will go better if you do."  
  
"Security?"  
  
"And no asking questions, this will only take a minute."  
  
I sighed. "You're the boss." I took my cell phone and keys out of my jacket pocket and got out of the car.

As Ram got out of the car he took my hand and we walked toward the large seriously clean white building that contrast against the heavy green of all the trees. And the entire time I was thinking: A large building in the middle of nowhere that's so not suspicious. As we walked into the building there was this old kind of indifferent looking guy who wore a name tag that said Frank. Ram walked passed Frank as if her were king of everything showing his badge that I had never seen before. How dare Ram have secrets from me?  
  
"Java, you'll stay here with Frank I just have to check up on something. I'll only be a few minutes."  
  
I nodded being obliging. No questions Java no questions, but man was this hard! Ram kissed me on the cheek and walked off toward the only door in the eerily sterile hall and disappeared. I turned looking at Frank's booth. There was the sweet aroma of pizza coming from it; I'd say pepperoni and mushrooms to be exact. I tried to ignore the smell of the probably overly greasy pizza with deliciously gooey cheese and sat in a plastic chair on the other side of the hall.  
  
I looked at my arm but realized I had taken off my watch in the car. I looked up at Frank who had been ignoring me for most of time and walked over knocking on the window that separated frank from the rest of the room. He looked up at me and turning down the volume on his mini-TV looked at me. "What do you want?" He took a bite of his pizza, and I was right it was Pepperoni and Mushroom.  
  
"The time?"  
  
"6:30"  
  
"Thanks." I sighed looking bored and tapped my fingers. I was hopping he would offer me a tiny slice of his pizza since I hadn't eaten since lunch but it looked like he was going to be a pig and eat the whole thing. And I state for the record it was a large pizza, maybe even extra large.  
  
He looked at me for a moment then said, "You wanna come in?"  
  
I smiled. "Sure!"  
  
I walked into the little booth were everything was set up like some king of house: a pillow and blanket folded away under the desk mini-fridge, mini-TV, all the conveniences of home with out the troublesome family. He offered me a seat on top of a large stereo speaker, he had surround sound too, and I was impressed. Then he handed me a slice. "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks." I took bite hungrily not bothering about being lady-like. Frank and I were bonding.  
  
"What kind of girl like you goes with that kid?" He nodded his head in the direction of the door Ram had gone through.  
  
"Ram? I and Ram go way back; this is kind of like hanging out for me."  
  
"humpf! He's nothing but trouble; him and his Dad."  
  
The little curiosity imp wanted to know more but I knew it was better to change the subject. "Whatcha watchin?"  
  
"Ah some good old fashion television. Nothing like that reality junk they put on today."  
  
"Cool." I looked at his little entertainment set up and notice he had a DVD player, and DVD's some of which I'm pretty sure you couldn't get at any store I had been in. Dirty Frank....  
  
We sat watching good old fashion television and eating pizza until Ram knocked on the window. "Come on, or You'll spoil your dinner!"  
  
I said my good byes to Frank and then we walked back out into the bright no where and got into the SUV. "Everything cool?"  
  
"No questions"  
  
"Oh...." I felt a little insulted but let it slide and hoped that maybe he would come clean later and sat in silence listening to his mind numbing music and speeding back to the City limits of somewhere.


	7. Chapter Seven

**CHAPTER SEVEN**  
  
Obviously I had fallen asleep, because the next thing I remember was Ram gently trying to wake me up. I looked up squinting my eyes in the setting sun. He was smiling down on me in the sweetest way and for once I knew why I always put up with him. I smiled back and he gently took my hand kissing my palm and then helping me out of his SUV.  
  
We walked into Judy's Last Stand, a place that had been around forever and where most of the students of St. Paul as well as some of the kids from Craven Ridge, the Public School, hung out. We sat opposite each other in a booth. I didn't want to say anything since I could tell he was trying to play off his anger. Last thing I need was a bad date.  
  
Finally the waitress came. Her hair pulled back in a ponytail she gave the impression of the of the over worked laborer, a role I was familiar with and also reminded me that I worked tomorrow...ugh. Ram ordered a cheese burger with everything while I went for my favorite a crispy chicken club without mayo.  
  
We talked about little things School, friends, and home life, but we didn't go any where near the subject of the white building. When our petty conversation had finally died I took the bold step and said: "Frank's an interesting guy."  
  
"Really?" He sounded surprise.  
  
"Oh yeah, he shared some of his pizza with me told me some stuff too."  
  
Ram looked at me suspiciously while I tried to keep my smile. "Like?"  
  
"Well, he doesn't really like you all that much."  
  
"I don't like him either!" Ram grinned.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He quickly sobered. "Because he's a crazy old man; look, Java, don't worry about what you saw today. It's nothing big just some work I'm helping my dad with."  
  
"Why so far out of the City-limits?"  
  
"Cheap property I guess."  
  
"Oh...I feel foolish for a minute there I thought you were conducting experiments or making weapons illegally or something." I gave a half-hearted laugh to through him off. I still thought he probably was since he's dad was some big name scientist and Ram had more then enough smarts for that kind of stuff. As I thought about this I heard the familiar squeak of the door. Normally I never looked but this time was different and turning I saw him and he wasn't alone.

You now how in the movies when someone stunning walks into the room everything goes into slow motion? That's how it was when Jay walked in. girls turned to catch a peak at him he so hot, and his friend what much the same only younger and he looked less noble, but more troublesome. I smiled almost raising my hand when I remembered I was with Ram. I could tell he was looking at me and turned back to him. "Who is that guy?"  
  
"He's the new kid at St. Paul's."  
  
"Friend?"  
  
"Yeah I helped him around his first day."  
  
"Gets a lot of attention."  
  
I smirked. "You don't know the half of it."  
  
The waiter brought our food, and we started to eat when I noticed someone else walk into the little eatery. It was Janice. She flipped her long hair not hesitating when she plopped into Jay's booth with his friend. I grimaced slightly turning back to Ram who stood up. "I gotta go take care of something, you stay sweet." He kissed the top of my head walking off. I turned watching to see where he was going when he stopped at Jay's booth. They started talking and Ram actually pointed in my direction. I was shocked, Ram didn't normally do stuff like this, I mean, he didn't talk to people willingly. After a moment of conversation I saw Jay and Ram and his friend get up, wave to Janice who was slightly-no-very upset and walk over.  
  
"Java I want you to meet someone."  
  
"Hi Jay." I smiled as everyone settled in the booth Ram next to me. "Who's your friend."  
  
"My brother, Ved," He stated. He looked a little uncomfortable. "Mom's been a bit busy at the hospital with my Dad, so we came to eat out."  
  
"Huh, your dad in the hospital?"  
  
"Dad has that virus thing." Ved stated adding to the conversation.  
  
"I'm sorry." I didn't know what they meant by Virus, but I knew I could ask Ram later. We all got pretty comfortable with each other when finally I knew it was time for me to get back home. We paid our part of the check and Ram led me out of Judy's Last Stand leaving Jay and his little brother behind.  
  
When we drove home I turned to Ram in the darkness. "What did Ved mean by Virus?"  
  
"It's something that's been getting around, it's killed three people so far," He hesitated, "They don't know where it started."  
  
"Oh..." I sighed as we pulled into my driveway. Ram helped me out of the car and walked me to the door. I looked at him smiling. "I had a good time."  
  
"That's good." He smiled.  
  
"I'll see you later?" I asked.  
  
The smile fell. "I-uh-maybe, I have a lot of work to do."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Java, how's your Mom?"  
  
"Good, great workaholic as usual."  
  
"And your Dad?"  
  
"Out of town, why Ram?"  
  
"Nothing, I just haven't seen them in a while." He leaned over kissing me on the cheek. "Goodnight Java...I'll call you."  
  
"Ok" I mumbled as he bounded down the walkway back to he's car. Something was up, with Ram, with this Virus and now that Ram had brought it to my attention something was up with my Mom too. What the hell was happening?


	8. Chapter Eight

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The next day I sat in Psychology dazed. What Ram had said the night before was starting to get to me. He was worried about my parents. It was weird and I was freaked. But what freaked me out the most was this morning. When I looked in the medicine cabinet there were more then double the prescription bottles and all dated to the last week. Every last one of them belonged to Mom.

How sick was my Mom?

"Java!"

"Wha-huh!" I looked at Ms. Johns startled.

"What is the difference between Moratorium Identity and Diffusion Identity?"

"I-I…" I started flipping through my book looking for the answer."

Ms. Johns sighed impatiently. "If you don't know the—"

"I HAVE THE ANSWER!" I yelled in frustration.

"Young Lady, hallway, NOW!" I stood walking out of the room. "Take your stuff!" I sighed rolling my eyes and grabbed my book bag, then leaving the room.

Outside I leaned against the wall waiting for my reprimanding by Ms. Johns. It was sometime later before the door opened and Ms. Johns in an attempt to be stern and upset snapped her fingers with a, "follow me."

We walked to the main office and lucky it was not that far away. The clacking of her shoes was driving me nuts. When we got there the secretary sat filling out papers but the odor of tuna was very apparent. It was also obvious that I was hungry because my stomach growled. The secretary eyed me giving it away that my stomach was being pretty load.

"Ms. John," the secretary sighed. "Is this really something the principal needs to take care of?"

"Of course! This student has been nothing but bad!"

I looked at her in disbelief then shook my head at the secretary pleading my innocence. The secretary spotted this and sighed heavily glancing at the floor and probably her tuna fish sandwich. "Mr. Morgan is very busy Ms. John. He doesn't have time for a student who doesn't know all the answers."

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

All three of us looked at the door. That voice was familiar. "So as you cal tell," The secretary continued, "we are pretty busy here." The way she looked at us made me step back towards the door, and even had Ms. John walking out of the office with very little dignity.

I stood outside wondering what to do next and hoped skipping for the rest of the day would revel itself as an option. I moved towards the main entrance trying very much to seem invisible. "Where do you think you're going?" Ms. John demanded. Luckily before I could answer the bell ending class rang and the hallways flooded with people. I heard someone yell my name in greeting and made my way in that direction toward the crowd. I knew I wasn't going to be touring my Psychology class for quite sometime.

I barely thought of my near scrap with trouble, but more about the voice in the office and why everyone was giving me odd looks. I decided to stay for lunch: the gossip hour.

I was glad that I was able to go into the lunch room and immediately found Siva ordering a fruit smoothie. "Do I have something hanging from my nose?"

Siva stared at me as if I had lost all sense. "No, Java you look _excellent_ as usual."

"Well then why is everyone staring at me?"

"You mean you haven't heard?"

The age old question, I thought, rolling my eyes. "No"

"Ebony is in big trouble, and probably expelled." She sighed. "I've been getting the same treatment, you know, sibling connection."

"What did she do?" I was glad I was hearing this from Siva and not the many bias Ebony haters.

"Not sure, but I think it has something to do with the Janitor Shed and student teacher."

I stared at her wide eyed. "That doesn't make sense! Ebony hardly takes care of her business in a tool shed and if she was that desperate she would at least cover her tracks."

Siva agreed. "That's what I was thinking."

"So…what do you think."

My sister shrugged. "Don't know." I didn't know either but I knew it was something planned, and I knew for a fact my sister wasn't stupid.


	9. Chapter Nine

**CHAPTER NINE**

After school I went to work and then straight home. I didn't give the boss a bigger fight for the minimum wage work force; I just didn't care at the moment. I had bigger things on my mind like what Ebony could have possibly been up to? I have never in my natural born life underestimated my sister Ebony. She was a cute kid when she was younger but even then she could be a vicious brat who would suck the life out of even the nicest of souls…like my Mother for instance. Don't get me wrong she was Ebony's as much as mine, but it was just some days Ebony never seemed to want to play happy families with the rest of us…meaning Siva and me.

I got home only to find my mother sitting at the dinning table with a steaming mug of coffee next to her. She was staring out into the distance. Something I noticed she did a lot these days. It was almost like she was trying to figure something out. I couldn't stand to look at her long. With my thoughts so much changed since Ram's inquiry, she wasn't my mother just a vivid shadow. I raced up the stairs to get to my room. I wanted to stop by Ebony's room and bash her head in but knew it was better not to. Instead I poked head into Siva's room right next to mine. She was sitting on her bed staring intently at her school books all stacked neatly on the corner of her turquoise and pink bed comforter.

"What did I miss?"

Siva looked at me eyes blurred with tears, "Ebony got expelled."

"I figured as much, so she'll probably just go to Craven Ridge High right?"

Siva shook her head wiping away her unshed tears. "No," her voice quivered, "We're all going. Mom took all of us out of school."

I froze. Many thoughts raced through my head. The main one being that I was a respected member of St. Paul having spent my entire school career there. Teachers came and went but Java was a solid stone of superiority and leadership. With lest then a Semster of school left how would I gain my current status at a new school! I emitted an unsophisticated squeak before I charged to Ebony's room across the hall. Bursting in I was greeted by the scene of Ebony putting on a fresh layer of make up, obviously readying herself to go out.

"WHAT…did you do?"

Ebony looked up and smirked, obviously knowing what I was talking about. "A slight misunderstanding…Momma thought I would miss having family at my new school so…" She put down her lipstick and raised a fist in the air, "GO! Craven Ridge Vikings!" She laughed mockingly walking out of her room and bouncing down the stairs.

I noticed as she left that Mother hadn't said anything. When I checked she was asleep at the table…her coffee untouched and going cold.

The next morning I went to slip into my all too familiar uniform when I remembered I wouldn't need it anymore. I was apart of the public school system now. I snorted pulling on a pair of jeans and a purple button up shirt. I went downstairs to find my mother cooking eggs to order, sausage, bacon, and toast. This was probably done out of guilt because she fell asleep at the table and didn't make dinner. Ebony sat at the table taking advantage of it ordering two eggs over medium and waiting for Mother to bring her plate of toast and bacon to her. I frowned in disgust grabbed a piece of bacon and sat down to a glass of orange juice.

The fact that I was going to a new school wasn't the only reason for my fowl mood, but the fact that I couldn't get in touch with Ram. I had called and his Mom last night and being the ditzy housewife she was answered with a hearty, "Hello!"

"Hey, its Java could I talk to Ram."

"OH! He's working his father on their top secret invention thingy…it's all terribly secret, but Ram did tell me about you cute little date you had. Did you have fun with my Ram?"

"Uh…yes, of course."

"OF COURSE! Of course you did, you always have fun with my Ram don't you, yes?"

"Yes, m'am. Um…are you sure Ram isn't there or could you give me a number I could reach him at."

"Oh no, I can't top secret invention and everything; they can't even receive calls during the day so if my Ram or his father forget anything I just well…I just have to have it delivered actually."

"Delivered?"

"Yes, you know through the mail! I really hate to do it so I actually started making list for both of them and it works out great! Ram even thought of keeping double of each for when he went off. He most definitely gets his efficiency from me!"

"Um well…if you do get in touch, tell him to call me. Thank you, bye!" I rushed the last part hanging up the phone.

It was morning and I chomped on my bacon cringing. Ram's mother was a neat freak and a psycho…scary to the average female even in the daylight.

Ebony looked up at me. "Ya know if you eat any more of that bacon," She mused eyeing my fifth slice, "You're going to get fat."

"And this coming from a cow," I snatched the magazine she was reading and flipped through it. My eyes laughed just over the top edges.

Her gaze narrowed on me, but then widened with fear. "MOMMA!"

I turned around just in time to see my mother sway and fall to the ground unconscious.


	10. Chapter Ten

**CHAPTER TEN  
**

Siva was the first to react calling the ambulance. She was talking into the phone mumbling incoherently. "Huh! No I don't know what's wrong with her! Virus? What Virus?" She sucked in her breath getting ready to sob when I grabbed the phone from her.

"Hello, we need an ambulance here!"

"Can anyone give her mouth to mouth?"

"No, get an ambulance over here." I didn't comprehend why this woman couldn't understand the words need and ambulance."

"Is your mother prone to fainting, dear?" Now she was calling me dear. I was starting to get pissed.

"You know what forget it." I hung up the phone grabbing my purse and the keys to my mother's sedan.

"Are they coming?" Ebony for once looked genuinely worried.

"No," I turned to Siva, "Help me get her into the car. We're driving her to the hospital."

We moved quickly as Ebony came behind us turning off the stove and opening doors. Siva and I were able to get my mother in the car as Ebony slipped into the passenger seat. I looked at Ebony as she tried to hold back tears and could hear my sister in the back mumbling for my mother to wake up. I pulled out of the driveway trying to stay calm. It was hard though and I found my self speeding and nearly running red lights.

We reached the hospital in thirty minutes, a record considering morning traffic. When I brought my mother in unconscious her body now breaking out into sweats, I thought they would immediately tend to her like on the stories, but instead, we got a slow reaction. A nurse came in looking at my mother's limp body and said, "Oh she's fainted."

"She's been out like this for a good forty minutes I murmured."

"Oh…dear," again with the dear, I nearly rolled my eyes ready to jump at this woman's jugular. I was relieved when they finally moved into some kind of action moving my mother to immediate care.

And then we sat. Siva was jumping getting up moving around the waiting room as people came in and out. Ebony sat down and started reading the magazines. I couldn't do any of that. My mind wouldn't wonder like it usually did. I picked up brochures, but immediately put them down when they offered too much possibility. I closed my eyes, tired of looking at the white painted walls and my sister pacing from one end to the other.

The next thing I knew I was being gently shaken awake by one of the doctors. "Excuse me, young lady?"

"Wha-yes?" I mumbled groggily looking at the doctor his hair a distinguished gray with health tanned skin and glassed.

"I believe you are the oldest correct?" I nodded. He gave me the reassuring doctor smile. "Please will you follow me?"

I stood but stopped when I saw Siva and Ebony looking at me expectantly. "Sir, my sisters. I feel you could explain what my mother may have better then I ever I could. I think they should come to."

He nodded beckoning them to follow. We walked into the cluttered office and I looked around. His name was Dr. Jeffery Kims. Your regular run of the meal doctor, he was dirty and had the mess that said he was hoping to grow a mold farm. As if being a doctor didn't pay enough.

He talked for several minutes about my mother case being complicated, because what she has could be considered just a cold, but that there was one thing that set her apart. Opening a file on the top of his desk he handed it to me. I read through the file till I got to diagnoses of another doctor a couple of months back. My mother had the Virus. The one I knew nothing about. I looked at the doctor. "Your kidding?"

"I believe your mother's been working with hospital for the last months as a guinea pig and taking some of our treatments."

"What does that mean?" Siva asked.

"It means the hospital is killing my mother!" Ebony accused standing up.

"No far from it. Your mother had the placebo."

"This is ridiculous. What hospital allows for this kind of testing on patients?" I asked. I was angry now.

"Inside that file is a contract stating that if she participated she would get full unpaid treatment in the case that experiment failed."

"So you've failed."

"Unfortunately," The doctor nodded. "Many of the subjects are being housed in this hospital."

"So what will happen to her?"

"We'll watch over her until she dies."

"This is barbaric!" Siva yelled. "How could this go on and we not know about it?" She looked at me and I felt a stab of guilt. I could have known…why didn't I know?

"So, now what?" I asked.

"Do you have any other family?"

"My father…he's out of town, but he should come home for this." I could hear a small snort next to me and turned looking at Ebony. It only made me hate the little bitch even more. Just because I referred to my father's leaving as out of town didn't make me weird. At least I didn't think so.

I looked at the file, and then passed it back to him. He took it then standing dropped it into the box that was labeled "Virus" and opened the door. It was a clear indication that we should leave.

When we got back to the house, it was late afternoon. We had spent the entire day at the hospital and had missed our first day at public school. I looked at Ebony and Siva as we sat in the living room. "I'm going to make us something to eat and then we can talk about what were going to do next." I stood walking out of the room. I looked at the mess from breakfast. The dried out eggs and cold beacon almost made me want to throw up. I picked up the phone and dialed for a pizza.

After that, I tried calling my Dad. It was hard to reach him since he was always on the move, but if he saw my cell he usually made the effort to pick up. It wasn't so this time. The phone had been disconnected. I sighed on the verge of tears, when my cell phone rang. It was Ram.

"Java? My Mom said you called. You don't sound good what's wrong?"

"My mom has the Virus."

"I know."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" I was seething.

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Well now she's in the hospital and the damn doctors are just waiting for her to die so they can give her bed to someone else!"

"Calm down."

"I can't…I'm angry, and you're not helping."

"You want me to come over there?"

"No!" I sighed. "No, I'm making dinner and then we have some things to work out."

"Ok…I understand. Look, I feel bad; if you need anything, anything Java, call me." He proceeded to give me a special number that would get me on the lab phone and bypass security. We hung up and I started dinner. But my mind was somewhere else the entire time.


End file.
